givenfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 3
Episode 3「Somebody Else」is the third episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Ritsuka is floored after hearing Mafuyu’s singing voice and invites him into the band, but Mafuyu declines. Ritsuka just cannot take no for an answer and keeps trying to invite Mafuyu into the band, but now, Mafuyu is avoiding him. Then during band practice, Haruki asks Ritsuka to actually think about if he ever thought about how Mafuyu felt... Characters * Mafuyu Sato * Ritsuka Uenoyama * Yayoi Uenoyama * Akihiko Kaji * Haruki Nakayama * Shogo Itaya * Kasai * Hiiragi Kashima * Yagi Shizusumi * Yuki Yoshida (mentioned by Hiiragi) * Tsubaki Promotional Images Story Image01Ep3.jpg Story Image02Ep3.jpg Story Image03Ep3.jpg Story Image04Ep3.jpg Story Image05Ep3.jpg Given 2-3 hours till broadcasting Somebody Else.jpg Twitter Hiiragi #03 Somebody Else.jpg Mafuyu greeting Haruki and Akihiko.jpg Summary While the city begins to snow, Mafuyu recalls himself of a story that happened one winter and comes to think of not being lonely anymore, including taking the thing that someone he cared about loved the most. Outside of school, Haruki is one his phone looking through his text messages. Haruki becomes annoyed when he hears a motorcycle that turns out to be Akihiko and Yayoi. Akihiko and Yayoi have a little moment with each other before Akihiko notices Haruki. Akihiko tells Yayoi that he will see her later and walks on over to Haruki. Akihiko comes over to Haruki and asks what he's doing. Akihiko asks Haruki if he got the text from Ritsuka with Haruki telling him that he did with a glare. Akihiko sits next to Haruki and tells him that Ritsuka wants to let Mafuyu join the band. Haruki tells Akihiko that he presumed that this would happen. Akihiko questions Haruki about what's with the big words. Haruki tells Akihiko that he figures that Mafuyu might want to join after he made progress on the guitar. Akihiko tells Haruki that he thought so and asked Ritsuka why. Haruki questions Akihiko that what he's saying isn't a little mean since Ritsuka likes Mafuyu. Akihiko tells Haruki that it just slipped out. Akihiko takes a smoke and continues with what Ritsuka said to him by saying that he'll understand once you hear him. Haruki questions and asks what that's supposed to mean. In school, Ritsuka get frustrated on what that's supposed to mean and hits his head on a desk, while the other students are cleaning. Shogo asks Ritsuka that he's been really weird lately. Ritsuka explains to the student that he's the wierdo and asks if he knows Mafuyu Sato. Shogo tells Ritsuka that he's from the class next door. Ritsuka tells him that he invited Mafuyu into his band. Ritsuka recalls asking Mafuyu to join their band. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he doesn't think he should. Ritsuka becomes shocked and wonders what's that even supposed to mean. Ritsuka and the others continue to clean up the classroom. Shogo tells Ritsuka that he didn't think that Mafuyu would reject him. Ritsuka becomes annoyed. Ritsuka and Shogo get into an argument before a female student tells them to come on. Ritsuka lightly punches Shogo in the back and the two of them continue sweeping. Ritsuka stops sweeping with remembering seeing Mafuyu singing and decides that he's not going to give up. Kasai looks back at Ritsuka. Meanwhile, Mafuyu waits at a stoplight in order to cross until he hears someone calling his name. Mafuyu turns his head to see Ritsuka and asks if he has work today. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he wants to learn how to play guitar. Mafuyu nods his head. Ritsuka continues by asking Mafuyu if he's interested in bands and if he can sing. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he's supposed to say yeah. Mafuyu looks at the stoplight that turned green and tells Ritsuka that he's going this way. Ritsuka is left confused while Mafuyu waves goodbye to him on the other side. At the apartment, Ritsuka leans up against the couch where his sister is and looks on pollo. Ritsuka wonders that it's not as if Mafuyu doesn't like their band. Ritsuka remembers Mafuyu playing the gutiar and how Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he had fun. Ritsuka searches up Band how to invite and asks Yayoi something. Ritsuka asks Yayoi how she keeps getting ahold of Akihiko. Before he could finish Yayoi throws a pillow at him. At school, Mafuyu walks into the school doors and see's Ritsuka. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka good morning and asks what he's doing here. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu nothing. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka thank you for lending him the guitar book. Mafuyu begins to give the book back to Ritsuka. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he won't use it at anytime and that he should hold on to it. Ritsuka looks at his phone and tells himself that what's important is to stay calm. Ritsuka takes a deep breath. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he thinks their band is pretty amazing. Ritsuka continues by telling Mafuyu that he has been In a few bands, but this one's been the easiest to play in. Mafuyu notices the bell and looks around frantically while Ritsuka continues explaining. Mafuyu cuts Ritsuka off and tells him if he can go get the class records, since he has class duties today. Ritsuka almost lashes out, but stays calm and tells Mafuyu to go ahead. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka sorry and that he will see him later. Ritsuka tells himself that they can talk at lunch. In school, Ritsuka sits on the stairs waiting for Mafuyu, but becomes very irritated. Ritsuka opens the doors in the classroom and asks Mafuyu if he's coming. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he forgot to do his homework with Ritsuka being bummed. After class, a student in the same class as Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he already went home. At the studio, Akihiko and Haruki laugh uncontrollably with Ritsuka being irritated. Ritsuka tells both of them to shut up and that Mafuyu didn't even show up. Haruki tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu had a job interview today. Ritsuka asks Haruki how he knows. Haruki tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu texted him. Haruki wonders if Ritsuka doesn't have Mafuyu's contact info. Ritsuka stares blankly and slowly turns his head towards Akihiko. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he doesn't have it. Haruki tells Ritsuka and Akihiko how Mafuyu is pretty serious about finding a job if he wants to play, so he can keep making music. Haruki tells Ritsuka if he actually asked Mafuyu why. Haruki explains to Ritsuka when he was wondering why he declined, if he thinked to actually ask him why. Haruki tells Ritsuka that he should hear him out. Haruki tells Ritsuka that music is about communication and that he worries about that with him sometimes. Haruki tells Akihiko if he said too much and that Ritsuka's trying his best. Akihiko places his hand on Haruki's head and rubs him. Haruki is left confused as to what happened. Akihiko tells Haruki that he's everyone's big bro and tells him that they should go. Akihiko pushes the elevator buttons and holds keys in his hands. In the street, Ritsuka walks alone thinking about Mafuyu. Ritsuka repeats the word "communication" and turns around. At a shop, a man tells Mafuyu that he will be starting his job next week. Mafuyu thanks the man with a bow. A woman asks Mafuyu if he wants to take a look around if he has some time. The women shows him around the place and what to do. The women notices a man named Taka, who came to talk to her about the show. During the night, Mafuyu walks out from the studio to see Ritsuka. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he had an interview. Mafuyu nods his head. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu how'd it go. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he will be starting next week. Ritsuka thinks to himself that Mafuyu at least had the social skills to manage that. Ritsuka tells himself communication. Ritsuka begins to talk to Mafuyu, until someone calls Mafuyu's name. Mafuyu slowly turns around to see a mysterious student. The mysterious student repeats Mafuyu's name. Mafuyu goes into shock. Ritsuka notices the student with Mafuyu slowly backing away. The mysterious student asks Mafuyu what he's doing. Mafuyu slowly takes a step back with the mysterious student telling him that he just fell off the face of the earth. The student tells Mafuyu to wait. The student tells Mafuyu about the thing on his back. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he knows this guy. The student tells Mafuyu if that's Yuki's guitar. The student asks Mafuyu if he's playing music now. Mafuyu slowly takes a step back and begins to run, while thinking to himself. Ritsuka calls Mafuyu's last name. Mafuyu continues to run, while thinking about what happened in the past. Mafuyu tells himself how everyone laughs and cries with him hiding himself in the covers. Mafuyu see's a group of three people and tells himself that he just can't do it well. Ritsuka calls Mafuyu's last name again, while trying to keep up. Akihiko takes of his motorcycle helmet and hears the two of them. Ritsuka calls Mafuyu's name and manages to grab ahold of his arm. Both Mafuyu and Ritsuka begin to breathe heavily. Ritsuka turns Mafuyu towards him. Ritsuka let's go of Mafuyu's arm and asks if he's crying. Ritsuka moves Mafuyu's hair up towards his forehead. Ritsuka wonder's what's up with that face. The Wind begins to blow against the tree's. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he's alright, what's up with that guy, and who's Yuki. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if it's something he can't tell him. Ritsuka asks if this has anything to do with why he won't join the band. Mafuyu shakes his head and tells Ritsuka no it doesn't. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu then... why. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka if you're in a band, you have to express yourself in front of people. Mafuyu continues saying that people always tell him that he looks like he's not thinking about anything. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that sometimes... he thinks they might be right. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he thinks he's really bad at expressing himself, compared to everyone else. Ritsuka tells himself that he can actually feel his blood starting to boil. Ritsuka becomes very upset and grabs Mafuyu by the neck of his shirt. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that the reason he invited him into their band is because his song shook him to the core. Ritsuka tells himself how could he say something like that with such a pained look on your face. Ritsuka let's go of Mafuyu and asks him to sing for him. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he likes that song, too. Mafuyu sings Ritsuka the same song as before. Akihiko hides behind a vending machine thinking about how he didn't expect that. At a studio, a male student meets up with another male student sitting at a table alone. The male student comes closer to recognize the other student as Hiiragi. Hiiragi recognizes the other student as Shizusumi. Hiiragi tells Shizusumi that he saw Mafuyu. During the night, Ritsuka buys a soda from a vending machine and hands it to Mafuyu. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka thanks. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he can't drink fizzy drinks. Ritsuka being shocked, offers Mafuyu his drink with Mafuyu shaking his head. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that it's okay. Mafuyu asks Ritsuka if he's sure he's okay with him. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu how many times do I have to say yes. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka he'll do it and he want's to join his band. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka that he looks forward to working with him. Promotional Video Trivia * Instead of Haruki's eyes getting smaller in the trailer, he sighs with full opened eyes when seeing Akihiko and Yayoi. *The title of the episode, "Somebody Else" is based on the song "Somebody Else" by The 1975 After credits scene The first animated scenes for Episode [[Episode 4|#4 Fluorescent Adolescent]]'' where Ritsuka is seen sitting on the floor with music books and sheets, while composing music, Ritsuka and the others making a toast, Ritsuka visiting a store, Mafuyu being happy with his work, and Ritsuka smiling.'' ca:Episodi 3 Category:Episodes Category:Media